emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Russell
Michael Russell was the series producer of Emmerdale Farm from 2nd September 1986 until 24th March 1988, preceded by Richard Handford and succeeded by Stuart Doughty. During his reign, Michael oversaw the introductions of Eric Pollard and Ruth Pennington, as well as the departure of Janie Harker. He also oversaw the returns of Tom Merrick (who departed shortly after his return twice) and Marian Wilks (who also departed the month following her return). Major storylines included Pat Sugden's funeral, Phil Pearce's affair with Sandie Merrick, Dolly Skilbeck reconciling with her long lost son Graham Lodsworth, Jackie Merrick's fall down a mineshaft, Eric Pollard's feud with Phil Pearce and Sandie Merrick, the Pencross Fell protest, Paolo Rosetti accidentally shooting himself and being discovered by his daughter, Mr Metcalfe's death and leaving Crossgill Farm to Matt Skilbeck, Jackie Merrick and Kathy Bates's wedding and Joe Sugden and Alan Turner purchasing Home Farm. As well as serving as a producer, Michael also served as a script editor and a writer, writing 113 episodes between 1979 and 1988. Episodes written by Michael Russell 1970s 1979 (2 episodes) * Episode 533 (5th June 1979) * Episode 534 (7th June 1979) 1980s 1980 (18 episodes) * Episode 549 (29th January 1980) * Episode 550 (31st January 1980) * Episode 551 (5th February 1980) * Episode 552 (7th February 1980) * Episode 553 (12th February 1980) * Episode 554 (14th February 1980) * Episode 579 (13th May 1980) * Episode 580 (15th May 1980) * Episode 581 (20th May 1980) * Episode 582 (22nd May 1980) * Episode 583 (27th May 1980) * Episode 584 (29th May 1980) * Episode 623 (2nd December 1980) * Episode 624 (4th December 1980) * Episode 625 (9th December 1980) * Episode 626 (11th December 1980) * Episode 627 (16th December 1980) * Episode 628 (18th December 1980) 1981 (6 episodes) * Episode 655 (7th April 1981) * Episode 656 (9th April 1981) * Episode 657 (14th April 1981) * Episode 658 (16th April 1981) * Episode 659 (21st April 1981) * Episode 660 (23rd April 1981) 1982 (6 episodes) * Episode 703 (12th January 1982) * Episode 704 (14th January 1982) * Episode 705 (19th January 1982) * Episode 706 (21st January 1982) * Episode 707 (26th January 1982) * Episode 708 (28th January 1982) 1983 (13 episodes) * Episode 773 (18th January 1983) * Episode 774 (20th January 1983) * Episode 831 (15th November 1983) * Episode 832 (17th November 1983) * Episode 833 (22nd November 1983) * Episode 834 (24th November 1983) * Episode 835 (29th November 1983) * Episode 836 (1st December 1983) * Episode 837 (6th December 1983) * Episode 839 (13th December 1983) * Episode 840 (15th December 1983) * Episode 841 (20th December 1983) * Episode 842 (22nd December 1983) 1984 (26 episodes) * Episode 857 (28th February 1984) * Episode 858 (1st March 1984) * Episode 859 (6th March 1984) * Episode 860 (8th March 1984) * Episode 861 (13th March 1984) * Episode 862 (15th March 1984) * Episode 863 (20th March 1984) * Episode 864 (22nd March 1984) * Episode 865 (27th March 1984) * Episode 866 (29th March 1984) * Episode 867 (3rd April 1984) * Episode 868 (5th April 1984) * Episode 869 (10th April 1984) * Episode 870 (12th April 1984) * Episode 895 (2nd October 1984) * Episode 896 (4th October 1984) * Episode 897 (9th October 1984) * Episode 898 (11th October 1984) * Episode 899 (16th October 1984) * Episode 900 (18th October 1984) * Episode 913 (4th December 1984) * Episode 914 (6th December 1984) * Episode 915 (11th December 1984) * Episode 916 (13th December 1984) * Episode 917 (18th December 1984) * Episode 918 (20th December 1984) 1985 (16 episodes) * Episode 980 (3rd September 1985) * Episode 981 (5th September 1985) * Episode 982 (10th September 1985) * Episode 983 (12th September 1985) * Episode 984 (17th September 1985) * Episode 985 (19th September 1985) * Episode 986 (24th September 1985) * Episode 987 (26th September 1985) * Episode 1000 (12th November 1985) * Episode 1001 (14th November 1985) * Episode 1006 (3rd December 1985) * Episode 1007 (5th December 1985) * Episode 1008 (10th December 1985) * Episode 1009 (12th December 1985) * Episode 1010 (17th December 1985) * Episode 1011 (19th December 1985) 1986 (10 episodes) * Episode 1040 (15th April 1986) * Episode 1041 (17th April 1986) * Episode 1042 (22nd April 1986) * Episode 1043 (24th April 1986) * Episode 1106 (2nd December 1986) * Episode 1107 (4th December 1986) * Episode 1108 (9th December 1986) * Episode 1109 (11th December 1986) * Episode 1110 (16th December 1986) * Episode 1111 (18th December 1986) 1987 (10 episodes) * Episode 1154 (2nd June 1987) * Episode 1155 (4th June 1987) * Episode 1156 (9th June 1987) * Episode 1157 (11th June 1987) * Episode 1158 (16th June 1987) * Episode 1159 (18th June 1987) * Episode 1204 (24th November 1987) * Episode 1205 (26th November 1987) * Episode 1206 (1st December 1987) * Episode 1207 (3rd December 1987) 1988 (6 episodes) * Episode 1253 (1st June 1988) * Episode 1254 (2nd June 1988) * Episode 1255 (8th June 1988) * Episode 1256 (9th June 1988) * Episode 1257 (16th June 1988) * Episode 1258 (23rd June 1988) Category:Emmerdale Farm producers Category:Emmerdale crew Category:Emmerdale Farm writers Category:Emmerdale Farm script editors